


For the time of a Kiss

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easy to kiss someone when the sun is setting down, when the school is almost empty and nobody has the chance to interrumpt them, creating a situation too much embarassing to deal with. It’s easy to find him without anyone accompanying him, especially when even the most diligent follower is confined to bed by a too much high fever that makes him unable to even make a step without risking to fall for nothing. It’s easy, then, being approached by the desired individual, when he is the one who asks for your help because he can’t finish his work alone, and of course two more capable hands are better than his own alone.<br/>It’s easy, at least theorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the time of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il tempo di un bacio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674631) by [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota). 



> Translator's note: ITA-ENG translation is hell but if it can make someone happy I'm willing to go through it www  
> And I hope to make many people happy.   
> And thanks to my sis for the proofreading w

Notes: I’ll write an anthology and call it “the first twenty kisses between Kuro and Shu” LOL  
Yes, this is a first kiss as well, yes. I know, I’m not that original but I’m working on more complex stuff, I swear. I’m all fluff and cute stuff with these two, I can’t help. I tried writing Kuro’s Pov, I hope i didn’t make a mess XD Enjoy the reading ♥

It’s easy to kiss someone when the sun is setting down, when the school is almost empty and nobody has the chance to interrumpt them, creating a situation too much embarassing to deal with. It’s easy to find him without anyone accompanying him, especially when even the most diligent follower is confined to bed by a too much high fever that makes him unable to even make a step without risking to fall for nothing. It’s easy, then, being approached by the desired individual, when he is the one who asks for your help because he can’t finish his work alone, and of course two more capable hands are better than his own alone.  
It’s easy, at least theorically.  
Because in that exact moment, with a well dressed but still old and battered doll pressed on his face, Kuro is considering the idea to have second thoughts about his strategy.  
\- What were you thinking about, Kiryu?  
He can’t even move, too much surprised by Shuu’s reaction. He stays still, sit on a chair with his bust bent, his hands that hold the needle, thread and fabric that he was fringing just a few minutes ago.  
Kuro suspects that Shuu’s voice is steady because he probably refuses to elaborate what happened. He can’t see his face yet, because the doll’s arms are just pressing against his eyelids, but he can deduce that by the rigidity of his hand and arm - even if he doesn’t really trust his own opinion, by now.  
He didn’t expect Shuu to be so fast to take the doll while he was sewing as well, and Kuro admits he was trying to take advantage from his distraction.  
His voice, on the other hand, is soft between the folds of the doll’s large skirt.  
-Something stupid.  
-That is?  
Shuu pulls back his hand and, consquently, the doll. Now Kuro can see his face, so he can stop imagining its look in that moment: his cheeks are reddening, and his eyebrows are so frowned that they’re starting to make a web of wrinkles on his forehead. He’s funny and tender at the same time.  
The doll’s voice interferes, breaking the silence.  
-He wanted to do something cute like kissing you.  
Shuu first looks at the doll, as if it was a real person - Kuro feels uncomfortable everytime he does it, but he never expressed himself about the matter - and then he looks at him, not with his face completely red. He asks a confirmation with his eyes, because if he had to use his voice he would probably just blabber something impossible to understand.  
-Well, yes.  
Easy and clear, impossible to misunderstand. He would have preferred to keep a romantic aura, with that something omitted, but he can’t do nothing by now, especially when Shuu looks at him with the eyes of someone ready to explode.  
He’s always overdramatic. He loves him, really.  
-Kuro-chan, Shuu is very, very shy. He appreciates the thought, however.  
Kuro lowers his eyes on the doll, as if he himself percieved it as an entity separated from Shuu. He’s a bit puzzled, because he had deduced that Shuu was, like, offended, more than flattered.  
He’s amused, though, looking at the two exchanging opinions, Shuu trying to silence her, and she insisting.  
-Mademoiselle!  
-He really appreciates it.  
It’s paradoxical, at least from his point of view. At least, he understood that Shuu hasn’t really rejected him.  
He tries to get his attention, somehow. And he manages to.  
-Icchan.  
Shuu still has his eyes so widly open that it looks like they’ll fall out of his eye sockets anytime.  
-Why do you persist on calling me like that?  
Kuro thinks about several reasons, from the immediate answer he receives if he calls him by that name, to a slight nostalgia for the good times gone that they both feel. But he avoids to reveal his weapons so freely.  
-Itsuki-kun.  
That way Shuu calms down a bit - and Kuro takes advantage of that moment to take his hand and hold it between his fingers. Shuu is surprised, but he doesn’t look like he wants to stop him again, even if Mademoiselle is held middair, and looks at both of them.  
His hips are starting to hurt, while he holds that position.  
He bends over Shuu again, who still fakes some sort of resistance despite the embarassment.  
-Do you really want to do this thing?  
Kuro stops just a few inches from his face, when Shuu thought he was about to be kissed. And Shuu is not able to conceal his delusion, at that point.  
Cute, yes, but stubborn as well.  
-Yes.  
At that distance, Shuu’s eyes are big and expressive, and his scent more real. He’s trembling a bit, despites his gaze is still. But he would never dare to make the first move; Kuro is not afraid to take his own responsibility, but he has come to understand that Shuu wants to be spoiled.  
-Then okay. But just because it’s you, Kiryu.  
He smiles, when there is no more distance between their lips.


End file.
